residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dom Lee
Dom Lee is a self-proclaimed counter-bioterrorist who's only lifetime goal is to eliminate the surviving former top researchers of the Umbrella Corporation and suppress any forms of the Progenitor Virus as much as possible. He was The Vaccinator's right-hand man of the Progenitor Viral Resistance until his supposed death. Following his revival at the hands of Alex Hsieh, he became a wandering mercenary, normally interested in counter bioterrorism. Biography Childhood Dr. Lee, a young Umbrella scientist, realized the dangers of the Progenitor Virus before any real incidents occurred. He personally conducted unauthorized tests to see if he could create a counter. Eventually, he found an answer. Dr. Lee was friends with a couple who had a son who had perfect immunity to the common cold. When the son first received the cold, he was seriously ill, but he never caught it afterwards; every time his parents and/or little sister caught the cold, he would never become sick, no matter how physically close to them he got. Dr. Lee kidnapped their son, quickly cloned him, and returned him after wiping his memory, entirely covering up is actions. He extracted a small amount of blood and found a strange virus. When the virus antigenic-shifted with another virus, the new virus would exterminate any negative side effects. Since his wife was infertile, he decided to adopt the clone and lied to his wife that the clone was an abandoned child; they named their adopted child, Dominic. Not long later, Dr. Lee told Tammy about the progenitor virus and its potential dangers, and: "When things get out of hand, give Dom this watch." Afterwards, Dr. Lee mysteriously disappeared. Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town not long after the Raccoon City Incident. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, beginning his fear of Zombies. When he arrived home, he saw a dead Licker, and his wounded mother holding a shotgun. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation, and the Progenitor Virus. She gave him the watch and was assumed to have committed suicide (a shot was heard after she pointed her pistol to her head) because she was infected due to the attack from the licker. From that day on, Dom vowed to strike down those who were responsible for the virus. The watch contained a map to where he could take refuge. The heavily-built house only contained two rooms: a bathroom, and a room with everything else. The main room had shelves full of weapons, small vehicles, and instruction manuals on how to use each. It also contained books of martial arts. Dom eventually developed his way of fighting. He also worked at several places at a nearby town, and became close to several store owners. The search for HEV, 2006 ]] The T-Virus found itself in the town near Dom's hideout. On his way back from buying food, Dom saw one a man eating his wife. He decapitated both of them with his broadsword. Believing he wasn't ready to face his worst fear, he ran around the town, shooting anyone who seemed infected, managing to escape the police every time. But of course, the spreading of a virus is too fast. Dom stayed in his bunker, until one day, he heard crying of a little girl. He opened the door and found Felicia alone in the distance. He called to her to come in. A few days later, he ran low on supplies. He knew he needed to steal food from the store. While gathering the food, a zombie managed to bite his finger. However, before he can shoot himself, his finger itched and healed. That caused him to lose his fear of zombies. Meanwhile, Felicia became impatient so she opened the door and wandered outside. She tripped, only to realize that a zombie stood just a meter away, facing her. Dom quickly shot it in the head, and warned Felicia never to open the door, unless of course, for obvious reasons. When Dom headed off to take a shower, he was shocked when he saw himself in the mirror after he removed his helmet; his eyes were now glowing indigo, with his pupils glowing orange. With these physical changes boosting his courage, Dom decided to kill all the zombies in the area: all at once. Receiving information on a T-Virus outbreak on their way out of the country to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine rushed towards the unknown town. They found Dom, who was hacking away at zombies with his blade, and helped him kill the rest. Dom thanked them, and they offered to escort him and whatever survivors out of the town. After Dom politely insisted that he will leave the town by himself along with the only other survivor, Chris and Jill reluctantly left him alone and headed off to the airport. Upon returning to his original hideout for supplies, Dom found a letter he never noticed along with a small data device. The letter read: Dear Dominic, I apologize for ruining your life, but this is what you need to do to get rid of the Progenitor Virus before it consumes the whole world. I had developed a virus that may hold the key to exterminating that zombie-creating virus; it's called the Hyper-evolutionary virus. You were born with this virus, and it will allow you to adapt to nearly anything your body encounters. Additional samples are hidden in other locations. Your watch should currently contain the location of the first sample. Line the watch against the first sample, and the watch will tell you the location of the next. Your mother did not tell you this, because she never knew. I know it is hard for you to survive, and it is my fault. But I will always be with you. Love, Your Father After reading the letter, he named the virus set out to find the other samples. Looking at the nearest destination, Dom set off to Raccoon City. To his dismay, Raccoon City was now ground zero. With some hope left, he continued to follow the map to the first sample's location. To his relief, the HEV sample was hidden in a deep basement. After obtaining the sample, he was attacked by the Silvus Tyrant. Using his newly learned speed, he escaped Raccoon City as well as shooting the Silvus's face several times to stall it. He looked at his specialized watch, and headed for the next location. Dom’s next HEV sample was on a beach off the west coast of California. Since it was very far, Dom had to take Felicia along, and lived in continuous hotels along the way. At the last hotel, Dom left the hotel to search for the sample after Felicia went to sleep. The watch led him to a log cabin on the beach. After knocking on the door to make sure no one was in the house, he opened it. A few seconds later, he heard something behind him and turned around, only to hear a gunshot followed by an Ooze disintegrating. The shot was fired by Jane Bradstreet, who was behind the Ooze. Dom explained to her that his father had left him something in the cabin. Jane admitted to Dom that she had been only living in the cabin for a few months and allowed Dom to get on with his business. After Dom tore open the floorboards and obtained the HEV samples, he also discovered that more samples were hidden in a shallow part of the ocean floor. Jane revealed to Dom that the Ooze was created by T-virus variant called the T-abyss, and asked him if she may accompany him. He decided to trust her for the time being. Now on his amphibious vehicle along with Jane, Dom looked at his watch to find the precise location. Once he found the approximate site, Jane volunteered to get the sample for him. Jane dove into the ocean, along with an oxygen tank and lights, to search for the virus sample. Only equipped with a sharp kitchen knife, she avoided or killed any T-Virus infected creatures such as Globsters, which were unfortunately swimming in the waters of Jameson Beach. When only a few tens of meters away from the sample, Dom warned her through communication systems that there was a massive Portuguese man o’ war that is not far from her, and was heading in her direction. Above the surface, Dom shot the man o' war until its air balloon popped. After he successfully killed it, Jane continued to swim towards the sample, but another pair of divers already took it and were swimming away. Jane notified Dom of this, who then spotted a speedboat nearby. The divers surfaced and shot at his amphibious vehicle with an M202A1 FLASH. Using his enhanced reflexes and timing, Dom shot the rocket out of the sky before it struck him. Jane told Dom to leave her and pursue the thieves. Dom was too far behind for either side to shoot each other accurately. The divers led him to a small ship and climbed aboard. Dom stopped his amphibious vehicle over a hundred meters away from the ship and swam to it in order to board it more easily. Once he infiltrated the ship, he fought multiple armed humans. When Dom entered the bridge, he found a man holding a syringe of the HEV sample, laughing before injecting himself. To Dom’s surprise and horror, the man mutated, growing spikes all over his body, and his skin transforming into an exoskeleton. Dom quickly grabbed what was left of the HEV sample and quickly retreated while emptying bullets into the charging, mutated Burr. As soon as he jumped off the ship, Burr erupted, spewing acid in all directions, obliterating the ship in the process. The ocean waters kept Dom safe from the explosion and chemicals. Dom swam back to his amphibious vehicle and then picked up Jane. Jane told Dom that she works for a non-government, counter bioterrorism organization called the Progenitor Viral Resistance. Since Jane earned more of Dom's trust, he removed his sunglasses, showing her his eyes for the first time. At first, she was shocked at the sight of his eyes, but he explained to her about the Hyper-evolutionary virus, and how it was what he was trying to obtain. After picking up Felicia from the hotel, Dom drove Jane and Felicia to the PVR’s main headquarters (after Jane gives him the directions of where it is), and agreed to work with The Vaccinator, the PVR leader, while having Felicia under PVR care. After obtaining a few more HEV samples (these times, without any progenitor-virus interference), he and Jane flew to the Amazon Rain Forest on The Vaccinator’s private jet to obtain one of the last samples. In the dense jungle, he and Jane were forced to fight more T-Virus infected animals, to his disgust. Once he found the specific location of the sample, however, all there was was a dug-out pit. Immediately, they were attacked by a giant cobra. Dom knocked Jane away from the cobra's strike, and the cobra sank a third of its fangs into his left arm. Screaming in pain, he fired an Anti-B.O.W. gas grenade, which was given by the Vaccinator, at the cobra’s head, temporarily knocking it out. Now poisoned, Dom began to experience early symptoms of the cobra’s venom. Fortunately for him, he only experienced minor dizziness, due to the HEV's maintenance. When Dom yelled at Jane to prepare to leave the country, Tony Wesker made his appearance. Tony told Dom that he had an antidote to the snake’s venom, as well as the HEV sample, and would give him both if he defeated him in a close quarters combat match. Hearing this, the weakened Dom attacked Tony. With luck and Tony's slight carelessness, Dom successfully defeated (but didn't kill) Tony. Tony threw a smoke grenade and disappeared with his pet snake. At first, Dom thought that he was cheated, but then saw the HEV sample and the antidote. Taking a few deep breaths after taking the antidote, Dom left South America with Jane. The last HEV sample, 2008 Roderick Lazarus, 2009 Right after Chris left Jill's grave, Dom also placed flowers right in front of it, despite only meeting her once in his life. After Chris and Jill flew back to America, they had a short reunion with Dom. Later on, Jill received a message from David Chambers saying that he needed help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knew about David's campaign and informed Chris about it. He agreed to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all got together at the B.C.K. and planned out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance had revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations was in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers were available, David needed Jill's help. Jill brought more backup than David thought, but he was grateful for the support. He was however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouched for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then made their way to Lazarus' facility, and entered it silently. As they progressed deeper into the facility, an alarm began to blare. Jill recommended that they should split up in order to divide the DarkRain forces. David and Mary Gravling headed off to find Lazarus. Chris and Jill were told to gather any intelligence on Lazarus' experiments. Sheva and Josh were told to find information on anything related to other Lazarus projects, like other facilities or associates. David ordered Dom and Jane to disrupt DarkRain forces as much as possible. Their plans set, the pairs set off. Dom and Jane managed to retrieve some experimental weapons that were used to defeat tough B.O.W.s. Dom thought that giving these David would prove that he was not in league with Lazarus. They also located a generator powering the facility, and shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. They were then approached by a woman named Alexus Siemenov, who tried to kill them, but was easily bested. She distracted Dom by shooting at Jane, and fled, shouting through her radio to release "him". Meanwhile, David and Mary ended up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engaged in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocked the whole facility separated them. They managed to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they were captured by Sans, but they managed to warn the others of their capture. Chris reported that they were pursuing Nikolai, whilst Josh said that they were too far away. Dom took up the mantle, and along with Jane, set off to rescue David and Mary. Dom and Jane battled their way through waves of DarkRain, who started to be killed by rogue B.O.W.s. They were unable to find the holding cells, so they headed to an experimental area and captured a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. They also found a reference to a newly developed virus that was capable of completely eradicating the T-Virus. Before they could uncovered its name, they were attacked by the monstrous Hannibal. To Dom's horror, he did not think he could best the creature, and was forced to flee after trapping it in the experiment area. Meanwhile, David and Mary were personally interrogated by Roderick himself. Roderick ordered Razor to torture them. He then left, taking the WhiteKight sample with him. As Razor was about to execute David, he was interrupted by Dom and Jane. Jane freed David and Mary whilst Dom engaged in a one-on-one fight with Razor. They seemed evenly matched, but their battle was disrupted by the arrival of Hannibal. Dom told David to flee whilst he dealt with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocked Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepared to deal the final blow, he was distracted by Razor. Dom, Jane, and Razor temporarily teamed up and together and managed to defeat the monster. As the creature fell, Dom and Razor squared off again. The pair realized that they could not defeat one another, so Razor offered a stalemate. When Dom asked why, Razor replied that "Your story is not here. This is Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here." With that, it left. Dom considered following it, but Jane convinced him that Lazarus was more important. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. David, Mary, Dom and Jane continued upwards, where they uncovered files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. Whilst they continued through the area, and encountered Alexus Siemenov. At first Dom was ready to kill her, but she convinced him that she regretted everything. She told him that she had been watching them all from a security station, and their efforts had made her rethink her allegiances. Although Dom was not convinced at first, he let her go when David told him "I felt the same way about you, remember, and you proved me wrong." Alex told them that their friends had been captured up ahead, and that they should sneak up on the enemies. She left, and the four positioned themselves around the area and assaulted the area. After all the DarkRain soldiers were defeated, Lazarus retreated to a helipad. As they followed him, they encountered Razor, who told them that its part in the story was over and refused to fight, but Hannibal thought otherwise. Razor left calmly. Hannibal then burst into the area carrying the mutated Sigmund's severed head. The eight could not fight him altogether, as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Jane, Sheva, and Josh stayed to fend off the creature. An alarm went off at some point, announcing the self-destruction of the facility. The creature refused to die, and Dom was forced to go to the limits of his energy to best the creature. After the four battled on, Hannibal had knocked down almost all of them, but Dom still stood. As Dom was finally about to fall, Josh plowed into Hannibal and tried to keep it floored. Hannibal brought his machete into Josh's gut. Josh refused to let go, as Sheva and Jane shot at Hannibal. Hannibal, now barley alive, managed to shrug all three of them off. As it intended to finish Josh off, Dom decapitated it. The headless body still tried to fight, but finally fell for the last time. Dom shot the body with his grenade launcher, fired a burst with his XM11L at the head, and they made their way outside, with Dom carrying the wounded Josh. As the heroes reunited, they considered how they were going to escape. Jill and Chris revealed that there was another helicopter at the site where they fought Nikolai. As they all flee there, they had to fend off B.O.W.s and zombies. At one point they were attacked by a Fenrir matriarch, but it was killed swiftly by the combined power of the heroes, including the wounded Josh. They reached the helicopter, but found that there were packs of Fenrir and Madfet battling with DarkRain forces. The eight battled through all of them, and flew away to safety as the facility exploded behind them. Craig Silverman, 2012 Marriage Global Bioterrorist Attacks Personality Ever since the apparent death of his adoptive mother, Dom displays a serious and aloof personality, almost never smiling at any given situation. This did not change, even after he discovered that his mother is still alive. Despite his cold attitude, he fiercely cares for the physical well being of his allies. In most situations, Dom knows things intuitively without being able to exactly say why. Sometimes, he has "funny feelings" about when something bad happens, only to find out later that a friend is in trouble. Because of this, he trusts his own instincts above all else and tends to ignore others' opinions when they conflict with his own. It is revealed in Resident Evil: Gambit that Dom's personality is quite similar to Tammy's, due to the latter's influence on his life. Appearance Dom is Chinese American. Physically, he is relatively small and thin, but has clear muscles, which are notably shown on his arms. Being transformed by HEV, Dom's eyes have indigo irises and orange pupils. Unlike Wesker's eyes, Dom's pupils are rounded like a normal human's. Also because of HEV, a pair of nictitating membranes can be seen sliding across his eyes whenever he blinks while not wearing his helmet or sunglasses. Before becoming a solo mercenary, Dom is always seen wearing a ballistic vest, a pair of combat boots, and sunglasses. With the addition of above, he alternates between two outfits. When combating zombies for the first time, his search for the first HEV sample, and the first half of RE:HE3, he wears a green sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and a motorcycle helmet. For the rest of RE:HE and the entirety of RE:HE2 and RE:FoL, his sweatshirt and jeans are replaced with a drab t-shirt and khaki pants, and he wears no helmet. As Peregrine, he is clad in black full body armor, and wears a respirator with red eye pieces, concealing his identity. Abilities and Skills Dom's abilities just about mirrors those of pre-Uroburos-infected Wesker: Superhuman strength, speed, recovery, reflexes, and durability. Having had dedication to personal combat training, he is able to fight quite well, especially with his superhuman abilities aiding him. Unlike Wesker, Dom requires no constant dosage of anything to maintain his superhuman abilities. His initial inferiority to Wesker, however, is lack of fighting experience. When Alex Hsieh recovered Dom's body, the former injected the latter with the t+G virus. Upon Dom's rebirth, he was granted minimal electromagnetic powers. He can only go as far as releasing a small burst of EMP in all directions from his body. He can maintain the burst into a shield that reflects all metallic projectiles. Trivia *Dom is the first protagonist to be superhuman. Along with better damage resistance, the ability to sprint at an incredible speed, and powerful melee attacks, he also starts out with the powerful AR-15. However, he is put against far greater odds than any of the other protagonists in order to provide the players a challenge. *Dom's demolition costume in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries bears a strong resemblance to the suit worn by Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3. His melee attacks and equipment of this costume are also heavily based off many attacks used by Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category: Characters